


Queen

by ionica01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Mornings, and their dog of course!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Roy wasn't an easy man to impress. But his queen never failed to get the job done.





	Queen

Mustang was not an easy to impress man. 

All his life, people have tried to get under his skin: women that appreciated his looks poured all their sweet words on him, but he always responded with a dry smile and short comeback; soldiers wanting to get in his team offered him the words he wanted to hear: he always prefered hearing snarky comebacks from his own men; enemies left him bloody and gory some revenge letters: he burned those to ashes.   


And yet here he was, overcome by just one person. Just one mere blond woman, that never drowned him in sweet words nor in bloody promises. She didn't even need to speak for him to feel his knees melting (he could swear that he would have fallen if he wasn't lying in bed).   


The facts were simple: she was sleeping besides him, a content smile spread on her face, covered by blond bangs from place to place. Even if he woke up next to her every morning, Roy couldn't get used to the idea of having her always at his side.   


He brushed some bangs away and she let out a small moan, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. The man snickered and got up lazily on one elbow, not enduring to let her alone, stalling and searching for excuses.

It was then that Hayate decided he needed to be fed and came in their room with an ulmost pouting face, barking pettily for food. Roy got up reluctantly, knowing the dog was right: it was time to get up! He looked at Riza's sleeping face one more time and then turned towards the kitchen with a sulk: he hated mornings!   


"Come on, boy, let's get you some food!" Mustang said, making a sign to the dog to follow him. Just like the man, Hayate turned to look at his sleeping master one more time before silently running to the kitchen.   


Roy filled the dog's bowl and then let the water boil for his morning coffee, searching for cereals in the cupboard.

'Where does Riza always hide them?!' He thought to himself, rummaging further. He eventually found them on the shelf above, next to the tea. Of course they were placed strategically: why was he so surprised? Riza was the most practical woman he had ever met.

Now began the real adventure: the search for a clean bowl. His wife was a very clean person, but it wasn't their fault that they came home late last night and neither of them had time to wash the dishes. That and they both agreed that cleaning wasn't a top priority when the comfy bed was waiting. To their defense, they had arrived home past midnight after a day of meetings, out of which the longest one was with Armstrong. Mustang didn’t even want to remember that so early in the morning!

He finally fished two clean bowls and promised himself that he'll wash the dishes after Riza woke up. With this problem solved, he proceeded to open the fridge and scoop the bottle of milk, letting it pour in the two bowls filled with cereals.

The coffee was now done, breakfast was ready and the newspaper was waiting on the table, so Roy had to do the thing he hated most: wake up Riza. 

He returned to their room, where the woman was resting peacefully. Some early rays of sun were playing on her face, making her hair glow. She was the embodiment of what Roy defined as beauty, and she was really married to him. He still found it hard to believe the sleeping beauty was his wife.

Roy wasn't an easy man to impress. But his queen never failed to get the job done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first work dedicated to the absoluteșy amazing couple that Royai is. I love their chemistry, so I hope you will enjoy this little fic!


End file.
